Lost and Found
by OmgItsPocky
Summary: "Father...Mother, I'm home."


Author's Note: Happy Birthday Sasori! This is partially AU since I have twisted some facts somewhere and you'll find out once you read it.

* * *

Lost and Found

Lost in the endless pit of darkness, a small light was seen at a distance. Her slow steps slightly quickened and when she was near enough, she could make out a shape of a man sitting on the ground with a campfire before him. She squinted her eyes, more of her wrinkles started to form at the corner of her eyes. Her pace became faster and faster towards the only light source in the darkness until she was right in front of the man before the fire.

"I thought I was hallucinating. So it's really my adorable grandson."

"Don't use such adjective on me."

Chiyo chortled, swatting her long piece of Sunagkure uniform and sat down across Sasori who was staring impassively in the fire with his arms resting on his crossed legs. She followed suit, to find her body calm and peaceful all of the sudden. She could enjoy this session forever, as long as she could just stay by her grandson, not holding onto any weapons or puppet and trying to kill each other.

"I presume the war is over. Either that, or your soul's in peace." Sasori looked up and stared at her with his nut-brown eyes, which he had inherited from his mother. Chiyo felt like it was just yesterday when Sasori was still so young and carefree.

"I have no idea. Not just myself, others were also being enveloped by this light and our soul were released." Chiyo closed her eyes and remembered Sasori's faint voice and his last words to Kankuro before he passed on when she arrived to the scene.

"Cheh." He muttered under his breath. Orochimaru had mentioned the The Impure World Summoning technique a few times before when they were partners and even explained in some details and claimed that he was undergoing some experiments with it. Sasori was rather interested in it before, and he knew the plan Orochimaru was scheming before may be more dangerous that what their Akatsuki leader had told them. But that was in the past, there was not point in dawdling about it anymore.

"Why are you here?" Chiyo asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why aren't you...moving on? Your soul is in peace, isn't it?"

Sasori looked down and stared at his feet, as if an answer would occur to him if he did. He raised his head and gazed at the dark sky. Or was it a sky? Besides the fire, everything around them was completely pitch black. When Sasori first appeared in this nameless place, he was completely blinded, but he soon found a source of light and walked towards it without even daring to blink, in case it just disappeared from his sight. Afterwards, he ended up sitting before the warm flame without hesitating whether it was a genjutsu or not.

When she didn't hear any answer, she continued. "So you choose to end your life _again_, rather than to continue fighting." It wasn't a question but a statement.

This time she had caught his attention as his eyes were immediately averted to her direction. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying."

"You could have dodged my attack during the fight, but you didn't. You could have choosen to ignore Kankuro, but you didn't." She knew she would infuriate Sasori with her words, but she couldn't care less. She really wanted to know the answer behind it.

Sasori sighed. "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it." He murmured.

"But can you still remember the fight between us? And Sakura too."

"That battle lead to my death. How can I not remember."

Chiyo wondered why had she even asked in the first place. She laughed inwardly and raised her head, deep in thought.

"I wonder how is Sakura..."

Sasori faintly remembered the glare the girl gave when he mentioned about Orochimaru. Slowly, more memories came flooding back to his mind.

"I have to admit that brat has remarkable strength and impressive medical skills." He lowered his gaze and focused his eyes on the fire, recollecting some memories during the fight.

* * *

_"Don't you understand what life is? What family is?!"_

_"Why? Why is that the only way you can look at this world?!"_

* * *

His eyes softened. "But to be a strong Shinobi, one cannot have emotions during a battle, regardless of whatever reason." He whispered.

"Sometimes emotions isn't as bad as you think, Sasori. Some emotions could be regarded as strength as well."

"You can take the last two battles I have as an example." He drawled.

Chiyo blinked. Was she suppose to use the example to prove her point or prove his point? She decided to remain silent. Only after a while then she spoke once again.

"I've always wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. For lying to you about the death of your parents."

Sasori looked up and sighed.

"Granny Chiyo."

She looked startled but quickly regained her composure, although Sasori could still tell with the light from the flame.

"It's all in the past. It's not like saying sorry could turn back the time. I suggest you to stop doing pointless things like giving an apology. Women...seriously." Although it sounded crude, it was the best tone and manner Sasori had used in his lifetime as a criminal. He didn't care if Chiyo couldn't sense it, but he had said it what was in his mind.

"It's a relief. Really." She merrily said. Sasori stared at her before shrugging indifferently.

And in that second, he could see a small light flickered on his body. Sasori widened his eyes in surprise. He blinked a few times, thinking he must have seeing things but he realized he wasn't.

"What is this light?" He frowned, staring skeptically at his legs.

Chiyo noticed it too and slouched heavily, knowing what it could only mean.

"Maybe it's time for you to really move on, to heaven; After all this place isn't heaven." She smiled.

Sasori turned towards Chiyo, his eyes that showed doubtfulness vanished but was replaced with a expressionless look. "I won't give myself too much hope for that. I rather think that they're transferring me to hell instead."

"Perhaps I'll see you there soon while I let my soul rest." Chiyo chuckled.

He didn't say anything as he continued scrutinizing Chiyo for the last time. And in a moment, he was dissolved into the dark light and nothing was left anymore.

She sighed as she watched the fire crackled and danced in the stilled wind, sitting silently and alone in the emptiness.

Out of nowhere in the darkness, she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps and it got faster and faster all of the sudden. She intended to ignore it, but-

"I didn't expect to see you here, Chiyo."

She looked up from the fire, bewildered at the fact that she could recognize the voice that called her name. For a moment, she just kept on staring at the man standing before her before she broke into a smile. "Now I have a partner to play dead with again."

Ebizo sat down the black space, which he could refer it as the ground and stared at the fire that was burning brightly. "We didn't get the talk about many things yet. How was Sasori when you met him?"

"Ah... he's fine. Still as adorable as before."

0o0

Sasori found himself in an endless pit of... light. Every part of the space he was in was lit up and no spot of darkness could be seen at all. Being suddenly transported here made his eyes cringed as he could barely accommodate to the brightness around him.

"Where the hell am I again." He mumbled in annoyance, knowing well that hell wouldn't seem so luminous. He thought there would be fire everywhere and people screaming in agony... but no...

Sasori spotted two figures standing at a distance. One was a man with shaggy red hair, looking at the woman next to him with long brown hair. They were both recognized in the picture frame Sasori had by his bed when he was young.

He closed his eyes for a second, not sure whether someone had casted a genjutsu or was playing jokes on him. He would kill whoever who dare to play tricks on him-

"Sasori..."

"...he's here."

Sasori couldn't believe it. What was this feeling he felt in his stomach? The redhead opened his eyes slowly, glancing up at the two people who were sauntering closer to him. All he could do was to open his mouth, yet no voice came out, just like a sick goldfish.

"My boy, you've grown... really big. How long has it been?" His father came over with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Sasori was still speechless.

"I'm sorry Sasori, I'm sorry we couldn't be there by your side all these time." His mother bit her lips and gave an apologetic smile.

It wasn't an everyday thing where you just ended up in a remotely bright place and your dead parents just came over and greet you. Even a cold-hearted criminal like Sasori couldn't seem to think straight.

"As a father, I shouldn't be saying this. But I'm glad you're here with us. Finally I've got to see you after so long."

Sasori wondered how would his life be if he had stayed in Suna instead of leaving. He probably started a family at this age, and had a kid or two. It was amusing to think about this when the only thing he thought about when he was alive was eternal beauty.

Sasori's mother patted Sasori's back. "I've always wanted to do this when Sasori becomes a Shinobi." Her eyes closed peacefully as she started imagining the scene. "We will welcome him home after his mission and spend hours talking during dinner, and then we can practice some fighting skills...and... so much things we can do together as a family..."

"We can take things slowly now." His father smiled warmly.

"Let's start with the basic first." She winked at Sasori as she spoke.

He looked at them curiously, and not a word was spoken since they started talking to him. Wasn't he suppose to go to hell? Why was he in heaven with his parents? He didn't understand what a family or life meant, neither did he originally plan to spend his time to _understand_ it either. But now, he have all the time in the world.

"Sasori, welcome back." His parents said in union.

The redhead's lips slightly quivered. He had a mindset of a 35-years-old and an empty heart that refused any emotions, yet when he heard those words, he felt like everything had went back to twenty-years ago.

Sasori glanced down and smirked. Not long after, he looked up with a small smile on his face.

"Father...Mother. I'm home."

The thing he'd truly desired wasn't just eternity, but the love that was lost when his parents were killed in the war. However, it was finally found.


End file.
